Estudiante de Intercambio AU
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega al Instituto Seijo, ¿De quien se trata? Descubrelo... A.U.


Buenas :D este es un nuevo fic, se que este no es mi campo, pero igualmente me gustaria escribir un fic de este anime, que me dejo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Espero que les guste y bueno yo los dejo, disfruten :)

* * *

_**Estudiante de intercambio**_

**Capítulo 1: La llegada el de ojo ámbar.**

El resonador sonido del despertador inundo la habitación de una niña, que perezosamente alcanzo con su mano el botón para desactivarlo.

-"Mmm, son vacaciones"-se premió, como excusa, la niña se acomodó mejor en su cama, para conciliar mejor el sueño, pero justo en ese momento, alguien entro por su puerta.

-"Monstruo"-dijo al entrar-"Levántate que se te está haciendo tarde"-demando el hermano mayor de la niña que aun dormía plácidamente.

-"Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo"-decía con los ojos cerrados-"Además estamos en vacaciones"-se excusó.

-"¿Vacaciones?"-pregunto confundido, pero luego sonrió planeando una pequeña broma-"¿Dime que fecha es hoy?"-pregunto.

-"No lo sé"-dijo ella un con los ojos cerrados, el hermano se acercó lentamente hasta su oído.

-"Hoy es 3 de septiembre, hermanita"-en cuanto la chica oyó eso en un susurro, reacciono.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-se levantó rápidamente-"¡¿Qué hora es?!"-pregunto preocupada, pero en cuanto vio la puerta el hermano mayor ya se había retirado de su habitación-"¡HERMANOOOO!"-

Touya Kinomoto, sonreía divertido por lo que pasaba por la habitación de la menor de los Kinomotos, era un chico alto moreno, cabello negro como sus profundos y tranquilos ojos, tenía 22 años y era universitario, y era nada menos que su último año de la universidad, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina de su casa.

-"Veo que despertaste a tu hermana"-dijo sonriente un señor de más o menos 40 años o más su nombre Fujitaka Kinomoto, pelo castaño, con ojos del mismo color casi siempre lleva puestos sus anteojos, viudo de Nadeshiko, su esposa quien murió hace muchos años.

-"Si, sino nunca despertaría la muy perezosa"-decía divertido, en ese justo instante bajo rápidamente, Sakura Kinomoto, una niña de 16 años, aunque su complexión física podría demostrar de menor edad, pelo castaño más claro, ojos esmeraldas, pero ella nunca le dio mucha importancia a ese problema, era una chica algo aniñada y despistada, pero de buen corazón y además una buena deportista, algo irónico, pero cierto.

-"Buenos días"-saludo a los presentes, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa-"Buenos días"-saludo a la foto de su madre, una costumbre de la pequeña castaña.

-"Buenos días, pequeña Sakura"-saludo, mientras dejaba su desayuno.

-"¡Se ve delicioso!"-dijo.

-"Espero que no te lo comas tan rápido, ya que eres un monstruo"-dijo tranquilamente aunque divertidamente Touya.

-"¡Hermano!"-dijo con el puño apretado y ceño fruncido, pero ambos gestos desaparecieron en cuanto vio a Touya con sus maletas-"¿Ya te vas?"-pregunto un poco triste.

-"Si ya me voy, desayune temprano, y solo te desperté para despedirme"-informo, Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó hacia a su hermano mayor, para abrazarlo, Touya que pocas veces veía esos gestos de su hermana correspondió al abrazo.

-"Cuídate por favor"-le pidió abrazada a él.

-"Lo haré"-dijo, se separaron para tomar sus maletas, y luego despedirse de su padre-"Volveré para las navidades"-informo antes de tomar su taxi para el aeropuerto, Touya estudiaba en Tokio, y solo regresaba en vacaciones de verano y navidades, casi nunca le fallaba a su familia.

-"¡Adiós hermano!"-se despidió ya afuera a distancia en la calle.

-"Sakura"-llamo su padre-"Tienes que irte a la escuela"-informo sonriente como siempre.

-"¡Cierto, se me hace tarde!"-dijo para luego con una velocidad increíble acabar su desayunar y salir con sus tan habituales vestimenta hasta la escuela para el primer día de escuela, ¿Qué aventuras vivirá esta vez nuestra pequeña Sakura?

* * *

Un ensordecedor sonido del despertador inunda toda la habitación de cierto joven, que sin mucho esfuerzo apaga el despertador, él ya estaba sentado sobre su cama, con la pijama puesta.

-"No sé por qué pongo el despertador, si despierto más antes que suene"-dijo tranquilamente, lentamente se puso de pie, se encamino a su baño, para darse una ducha, antes de ir a la escuela, a su nueva escuela, al despojarse de su camiseta, vio su torso desnudo, cubierto de una densa vendaje, que ocultaba un pasado oscuro para el joven chino, frunció mas el ceño, e ignoro su pasado como lo hacía los últimos años, quitándose lentamente su vendajes que tapaban todo el torso y el pecho derecho.

Se dio su ducha, para salir exactamente en veinte minutos y encaminarse hacia el comedor, donde lo esperaba un señor de edad.

-"Buenos días Joven Xiao Lang"-saludo su mayordomo Wei, un considerado miembro de la familia Li, una familia de prestigioso poder y dinero, aunque el joven chino de complexión física envidiable para muchos, debido que es un chico algo delgado, pero de marcadas zonas sin discutir, pelo revuelto de color castaño y unos grandes de color ámbar, cualquier chica se derretiría por él, por dos razones, lo atractivo que es y el dinero que tiene, pero el joven chino poco le importa ese tema, es demasiado reservado, hasta a veces anticuado.

-"Buenos días Wei"-saludo el castaño, ya vestido con su vestimenta de instituto, tenía 17 años y aun iba al instituto, aunque pareciese de más edad.

-"Su desayuno está listo"-indico el señor de al parecer 50 años más, alto, de pelo casi completamente blanco de la vejez, pero un hombre muy amable sin discusión.

-"Gracias Wei"-dijo para luego dedicarse a comer su desayuno, unos 15 minutos luego el joven chino, alisto su mochila en su habitación, bajo casi enseguida con suma tranquilidad, en la puerta del gran apartamento que tenía, lo esperaba su mayordomo-"No te preocupes Wei, me iré caminando, no quiero causar un revuelo al ver mi llegada"-dijo.

-"¿Estás seguro joven Xiao Lang?"-pregunto-"Podría dejarlo…"-

-"No se moleste"-interrumpió-"Iré caminando, no habrá problema"-indico saliendo del apartamento, ya en la calle de camino a su nuevo escuela o instituto, Shaoran como era su nombre en japonés pensaba sobre su vida, aunque llevaba su uniforme del nuevo instituto, detrás de esas ropas estaba su vendaje ¿Sera capaz de ocultar ese vendaje por todo un año?-"Espero que sí, ahora que estoy en Japón"-se dijo así mismo, y de esa manera y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el instituto Seijo.

* * *

Un nuevo año escolar en el instituto Seijo comenzaba, como era de costumbre una castaña llegaba a tiempo, lo hizo el pasado año y todo indica que este año será igual.

-"¡Llegue!"-dijo jadeando, mientras que prácticamente se derrumbaba en su asiento.

-"Buenos días Sakura"-saludo su mejor amiga de siempre, Tomoyo Daidouji, una esbelta y muy hermosa jovencita de ojos violeta amatista, de pelo sutilmente azabache, con una piel pálida, pero hermosa y delicada como la porcelana, no será una sorpresa que ella sea una de las chicas más cotizadas por los chicos, aunque en realidad a ella no le interesaba, ella es rica pero es muy humilde y lo demuestra siendo amiga de Sakura.

-"Buenos días Tomoyo"-saluda bufando levemente.

-"Buenos días Sakura"-saludo Chiharu Mihara, una chica de igual de linda, aunque de pelo castaño amarrados en dos trenzas.

-"Buenos días Chiharu"-saludo la esmeralda, en ese mismo instante, sonó el timbre de la escuela dando a entender que las clases habían comenzado.

Todos los estudiantes del salón, tomaron sus respectivos asientos, uno que otros intercambiaron puestos, pero Sakura y Tomoyo no lo hacían debido a que estaban sumamente acostumbradas a sus puestos, casi de inmediato entro al salón el profesor de la clase.

-"Muy buenos días estudiantes"-saludo el profesor Yoshiyuki Terada, profesor de historia del undécimo grado, aunque también es el tutor del grado.

-"¡Muy buenos días!"-saludo toda la clase.

-"Bueno muchachos, espero que este año sea unos de los mejores, en cuanto estudio y compañerismo"-indico amigablemente el profesor-"Hablando de compañerismo, el anterior año, llego un estudiante de intercambio, Buenos días Hiraguizawa"-saludo al muchacho ingles que estaba sentado detrás de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, muchacho de gran complexión física, de ojos zafiro, y cabello azulado, fue el estudiante de intercambio del anterior año, es de nacionalidad británica, aunque el ya debería haber vuelto a su país natal, no lo hizo por dos motivos, uno por que el chico con el cual fue intercambiado de escuela, decidió quedarse en Inglaterra, aunque no sabe la razón, igualmente le agrado la idea, ya que el segundo motivo se encontraba un asiento adelante que él, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-"Buenos días profesor Terada"-saludo con el mismo tono que el profesor.

-"Buenos chicos, esta vez nos tocó un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, el viene de Hong Kong, denle la bienvenida a Xiao Lang Li"-presento el profesor, y de inmediato entro el chico chino, sin duda capto la mirada de muchos, más del género femenino, pero aún más de una niña sentada casi al final del salón, la ojos de esmeralda no despego la mirada del muchacho chino, ya que ese chico, con el ceño fruncido, tenía unos ojos de color ámbar, no sabía porque, pero esos ojos la atraía, nunca había sentido algo así.

-"No se preocupe profesor, puede decir mi nombre en japonés, Shaoran Li"-indico tranquilamente el chino, Sakura con tan solo oír ese nombre, se sintió extraña, y Tomoyo al parecer se dio cuenta de la reacciones de su amiga y comenzó a sonreír sutilmente.

-"Bueno joven Li, le buscaremos un puesto"-indico el profesor, buscando con la mirada un asiento disponible-"Siéntese detrás de Kinomoto"-Sakura que reacciono luego de haberse perdido en los ojos ambarinos del chino reacciono, y volcó la mirada hacia atrás, que ciertamente el asiento estaba desocupado, ya que el estudiante que se había sentado en aquel asiento, debe ser el chico que intercambio con el chino.

Shaoran asintió y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento, muchos seguían al chino con la mirada, no era muy común ver a un chico ciertamente muy atractivo para las chicas, y de buen porte físico para los chicos, ciertamente no tardaría de ser conocido el nombre de Shaoran Li, en la escuela.

Pero la mirada de Sakura nuevamente se perdió en los ojos del chino, ella no podía despegar su mirada de aquella orbes del chico, pero sin saber la razón, el chino paso por su lado y Sakura sintió su aroma que rápidamente la estremeció, nunca había sentido algo así, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con él? Dudas tenía la castaña.

El chino tomo asiento tranquilamente, esperando que comience la clase, sin saber que muchas chicas ya lo habían echado el ojo, y teniendo muy nerviosa a la niña que estaba sentada frente a él, Tomoyo lo observaba como analizando y Eriol lo observaba como recordándolo, algo que no llegaba a su memoria, sin duda el chico de intercambio haría un revuelo este año.

* * *

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, un grupo de amigos se dirigían a almorzar debajo de un frondoso árbol, que daba una majestuosa sombra, para este día soleado y caluroso, típico en estos días, mientras que el numeroso grupo se dirigía a su destino, Chiharu noto al chico nuevo de la escuela.

-"Miren, es el chico nuevo"-indico la chica de trenzas, todos dirigieron su mirada al ambarino, en especial Sakura que no entendía que era esto lo que sentía al verlo, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya tenía esas sensaciones extrañas por él.

-"¿Lo invitamos a comer con nosotros?"-pregunto Naoko Yanagisawa, unas de las mejores amigas de Sakura, una chica también castaña, aunque lacio y parejo y siempre lleva consigo sus lentes.

-"Seria buena forma de que consiga amigos"-apoyo Tomoyo, pero Sakura estaba aterrada, como seria tratar con él, ese chico chino, con el ceño fruncido y al parecer de muy mal carácter, ¿Cómo haría para no seguir esa sensación que sentía, con tan solo verlo?

-"Mejor sería que conociera solo la escuela por ahora"-indico Eriol, salvando oportunamente a la castaña.

-"¿Por qué lo dices Eriol?"-pregunto Chiharu.

-"Bueno, mi primer día aquí, lo conocí solo y yo creo que mejor sería que el conociese la escuela de la misma forma que yo"-dijo sonriendo a su estilo el inglés.

-"Entiendo, entonces dejemos eso para mañana"-dijo Naoko, de esa manera el numeroso grupo se dirigieron nuevamente al frondoso árbol, a excepción de Sakura que estaba viendo fijamente al castaño, y este miraba una rama del árbol, muy alto a decir verdad, pero el chino con una agilidad asombrosa alcanzo llegar y sentarse en la gruesa rama, Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"Sorprendente ¿cierto?"-dijo Eriol, mientras que miraba también la escena, Sakura reacciono nerviosa.

-"Eh si… muy sorprendente"-dijo mientras carraspeaba del nerviosismo, Eriol le sonrió.

-"¿Sabes? Ese chico es un misterio"-dijo-"Se por qué te lo digo"-termino de decir, para luego de dirigirse a donde sus amigos, comenzaban a almorzar, Sakura tardo segundos en reaccionar.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto, aunque era tarde, ciertamente el inglés ya estaba alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar la pregunta, resignada volvió su mirada al chino, quien estaba con su ceño fruncido, típico en él al parecer, viendo fijamente al suelo, es extraño, pero Sakura no podía negar que era atractivo, cuando su pensamiento dijo eso, Sakura se sonrojo y casi inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos extraños, ignorando su sonrojo, se dirigió a donde sus amigos, necesitaba alejarse del chino.

* * *

En la salida, el joven chino, caminaba tranquilamente hacia las puertas del instituto, unos cuantos segundos luego, llego a estar en la calle, tomo su teléfono y marco, esperando la llamada, contesto el destinario.

_-"Joven Xiao Lang"-_contesto el mayordomo de Shaoran.

-"Wei, te pido un favor, no vengas a recogerme"-pidió el castaño.

_-"Pero joven Xiao Lang"-_comento sorprendido el mayordomo por la petición.

-"Por favor, Wei, quiero evitar disturbios en mi primer día, aquí"-comento.

_-"De acuerdo Joven Xiao Lang, cuídese por favor"-_acepto resignado.

-"Descuida y gracias, Adiós"-se despidió colgando el teléfono, sería un camino largo y solitario hasta su apartamento, aun no tenía amigos, pero tampoco se dio el lujo de conseguirlos, le gustaba estar solo, siempre le gusto.

-"Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Pequeño Lobo"-comento a espaldas de Li, este se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para encontrarse con la imagen de un joven, al parecer occidental, pero con rasgos asiáticos.

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto Li.

-"Veo que también no me reconoces"-dijo el zafiro-"Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿Me recuerdas?"-pregunto el joven inglés.

-"¿Hiraguizawa? ¿Tú no eres el chico que conocí en…"-

-"En Inglaterra, si soy yo"-interrumpió, Shaoran se sorprendió levemente.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto.

-"Bueno es una graciosa historia, pero dudo que te interese"-dijo en un tono divertido peculiar en el joven inglés.

-"Tienes razón"-dijo el ambarino.

-"¿Y tú?"-pregunto Eriol.

-"Intercambio, ahora aquí en Japón"-respondió.

-"Si ya veo, y dime ¿Ya tienes amigos?"-pregunto este a sabiendas de su respuestas.

-"Sabes que no soy de socializar, no sé cómo llegue hablarte en mi estancia en Inglaterra"-dijo este sin pena, Eriol opto por sonreír, a esa curiosa anécdota, Eriol y Shaoran ya se habían conocido hace dos años atrás, el joven chino, llego como intercambio en una escuela inglesa, su actitud era la misma que el de ahora, pero eso no fue excusa para que Eriol intentara socializar con el chino, y luego de varios intentos, Eriol cometió su cometido de ser amigo del chico más frio que el polo norte, según Eriol.

-"Es un misterio de la vida"-respondió en tono divertido-"Pero sabes, Japón es muy diferentes a muchos lugares"-decía mientras que se adelantaba pasos hasta a estar al lado, Eriol viendo hacia la calle y Shaoran hacia la escuela-"Y te digo una cosa, tal vez aquí llegues a socializar más que en cualquier parte que hubieras estado"-dijo Eriol muy seguro de sus palabras.

-"No lo creo, sabes como soy"-dijo arisco como siempre.

-"Se cómo eres, pero estoy seguro que aquí será diferente"-comento.

-"¿Por qué tan seguro de eso?"-pregunto Shaoran.

-"Por qué lo sé, Xiao Lang, solo lo sé"-respondió dejando más confundido al joven inglés-"Bueno, fue un gusto haber vuelto hablar contigo, nos vemos"-se despidió, dejando con la intriga al joven chino, pero el ambarino tampoco evito su partida, alguna razón tenía para decir esas palabras.

-"Veremos si tienes razón, Eriol"-comento para sí mismo, el joven chino.

* * *

El joven chino, llego tranquilamente a su loft, tal como él quería, entro tranquilamente, pero siempre recibido por su mayordomo.

-"Buenas tardes joven Li"-saludo su mayordomo con su tono peculiar.

-"Buenos días Wei, estaré en mi habitación"-informo el ambarino.

-"Como desee, yo comenzare a hacer la cena"-informo el mayordomo.

-"Gracias"-dijo despidiéndose del mayordomo, Li entro a su habitación, gigante por cierto, aunque normal en su caso, por la fortuna de la familia Li, dejo su mochila en su escritorio y se desplomo en su cómoda cama, pero al hacer tal acto, escucho un sonido extraño, giro su cabeza para el lado derecho de su cama, para encontrarse un gato amarillo que estaba con los pelos parados y siendo tan arisco como nunca se vio un gato.

-"Ah eres tu Kerberos"-dijo sin mucha importancia, era el gato de Li, extraño pero cierto, ese par no se llevaban bien, el gato arisco con él, y Li no le tenía mucha estima al gato de extraña raza china.

La verdad es que Li tiene ese gato, por una promesa, promesa que nunca rompería, además que tener esa raza de gatos en China era muy tradicional, y Li aunque poco creía en eso tendría que seguir esas tradiciones.

-"Solo te tengo gato tonto, porque eres un gato simbólico en mi familia"-dijo viendo fijamente al gato que se había alejado del chino, para acomodarse mejor en unas de sus almohadas de su cama, Li desvió su mirada hacia el frente, dando contra el techo su mirada-"Aunque la verdad últimamente esa "tradición" ha dado problemas"-decía mientras se sobaba lentamente con sus manos el torso escondido por el uniforme del instituto, un torso completamente vendado por alguna razón-"Solo espero que conmigo no pase"-dijo, volvió mirar al gato-"Espero que elijas bien"-dicho esto se levantó para despojarse de su uniforme en el baño, el gato tiene una tradición, una tradición extraña pero muy simbólica en la familia Li, ¿esa tradición seguirá en el chico frio y solitario de Xiao Lang Li?

* * *

Un nuevo día en el instituto Seijo, de la población de Tomoeda, el joven Li, estaba en la biblioteca intentando descifrar el nuevo idioma.

-"Vaya, hablar japonés es más fácil que escribirlo"-se quejó levemente el ambarino-"Aunque la caligrafía sea casi igual a la nuestra, tienen diferentes formas y significados"-dijo para ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la sala de profesores-"Creo que necesitare un tutor"-se dijo, de esa manera llego a la sala de profesores, tocando con los nudillos salió, el director de la escuela.

-"Oh joven Li, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"-pregunto el director que por supuesto sabia de quien se trataba el chino.

-"¿Necesito saber si está el Profesor Terada?"-pregunto tranquilamente.

-"Eh no, pero está en la sala donde paso su última clase, antes del receso, creo que es…"-

-"No hace falta que lo diga, paso con nosotros la última clase, gracias"-dijo, para luego encaminarse al salón de clases, al llegar noto que el profesor estaba muy concentrado en unos papeles, al parecer exámenes de algunos estudiantes o algo parecido. El profesor Terada se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven chino.

-"¿Li? ¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto levemente sorprendido.

-"Eh si, necesito que me ayude en algo"-pidió.

-"Claro ¿qué sucede?"-pregunto amablemente.

-"Vera, necesito un tutor para Japonés"-indico.

-"¿Un tutor?"-pregunto confundido.

-"Si, es que vera, es la primera vez que estoy en Japón, y aunque se hablar japonés, tengo cierto problemas con la caligrafía"-indico.

-"Oh ya veo, ¿Y quieres te ayude a conseguir uno?"-pregunto entendiendo.

-"Si, si no sería mucha molestia"-respondió el ambarino.

-"Uhmm, creo que hay algunos estudiantes capaces de ayudarte"-decía mientras tenía una pose pensativo sobre su escritorio-"Mira, al término más tardar mañana en la mañana te asignare un estudiante para que se tu tutor"-indico sonriente el profesor.

-"Seria de mucha ayuda, gracias"-dicho esto se retiró del salón, adentrándose al patio de la escuela-"No quería hacer amigos, pero necesito un tutor"-dijo para sí mismo como es de costumbre al ambarino.

Mientras caminaba sin preocupaciones, no se daba cuenta de la mirada penetrante de unos ojos esmeraldas, Sakura que poco sabia de aquel chico, tenía indispensablemente la atención de la castaña, la pregunta ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, solo que no podía despegar la mirada de aquel chico, al parecer de actitud arrogante.

* * *

En la casa de los Kinomotos, se encontraba Sakura y su mejor amiga Tomoyo haciendo la tarea de historia que tenían para la próxima semana, pero que decidieron adelantar, para no hacerlo más pesado con las demás tareas.

-"Es increíble que el profesor Terada nos diera tanto trabajo"-reclamo la castaña.

-"Vamos Sakura, es mejor hacerlo ahora"-indico su mejor amiga.

-"¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía Tomoyo?"-pregunto.

-"No lo sé, solo me gusta estar aquí y hacer nuestras tareas juntas"-respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Vaya"-bufo cómicamente-"Quisiera tener esa energía"-indico Sakura.

-"Al menos tienes compañera de trabajo Sakura"-indico tranquilamente la amatista-"El chico nuevo Li, está haciendo solo esta tarea"-dijo, Sakura nuevamente sintió esa sensación extraña para ella, al escuchar el apellido de aquel chino.

-"Si creo que tienes razón"-dijo algo nerviosa.

-"Aunque me parece extraño que Hiraguizawa, insista en darle tiempo para conocerlo"-dijo tranquilamente-"Yo creo que es el momento de hablarle ¿No crees Sakura?"-le pregunto, Sakura solo pudo reaccionar con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Si creo que tienes razón"-respondió, la verdad es que Sakura se sentía extraña, aun sin saber la razón, es verdad que lo encontró _atractivo_ pero no es el primer chico que lo ve así, por ejemplo el mejor amigo de Touya, Yukito, Sakura se sintió atraída por el amigo de su hermano, pero esta vez es un poco diferente, por no decir muy diferente, tal vez lo mejor sería comenzó a hablar con él, en cuanto lo conozca, tal vez se daría cuenta de esta sensación extraña por el chino-"Iré a traer bocadillos, ya regreso"-dijo rápidamente, la verdad es que ella necesitaba despejar su mente, apenas iban unas días y no podía dejar en pensar en Li, tenía que sacar estos pensamientos.

* * *

EL joven Li, se encontraba solo en su inmensa habitación de su loft donde vivía en su estancia en Japón en la ciudad de Tomoeda, tenía deberes que hacer, era de historia, eso no era nada difícil para Li, ya que prácticamente Historia es su asignatura favorita, pero había un problema.

-"¡No entiendo el Japonés!"-grito enfurecido.

-"¡Sucede algo Joven Li!"-entro de golpe su mayordomo Wei preocupado.

-"Eh… No nada no te preocupes Wei"-indico el castaño.

-"Pero escuche…"-intentaba decir, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Li sentado en su escritorio de su habitación-"Veo que el problema es con el idioma del lugar ¿no es así Joven Li?"-dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-"Bueno, tu sabes que vengo de Hong Kong, aunque la caligrafía sea casi igual, tiene muchas diferencias"-indico algo molesto el chino.

-"Me encantaría ayudarle Joven Li, pero en estos momento estoy demasiado ajetreado con los deberes de la casa"-indico.

-"No te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer"-dijo algo rendido.

-"¿Y si intenta conseguir un tutor?"-propuso.

-"Si el profesor me conseguirá uno pronto"-

-"Si, un tutor de Japonés, podría ayudarle muchos en esos estudios, mientras que este en Japón"-indico.

-"Gracias Wei, lo se"-indico agradecido.

-"Es un gusto, cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme, estaré en la cocina"-dijo tranquilamente y salió pacientemente de la habitación, en cuanto salió nuevamente centro su atención en la tarea, y dándose cuenta de nuevo que si necesitaba un tutor.

* * *

Un nuevo día en el instituto Seijo, un día soleado una revoltosa castaña llegaba muy alegre al instituto, algo que era normal en ella, pero esta vez llegaba más feliz de lo normal, Sakura diviso a sus amigas desde la entrada del instituto.

-"¡Tomoyo, Chiharu!"-las llamo, estas escucharon y sonrieron al darse cuenta de quien las llamaba.

-"Sakura Buen día"-saludo en insomnio sus dos amigas.

-"Buenos días"-saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Te veo más alegre de lo normal"-indico Chiharu.

-"Debe ser porque hoy llego una carta de mi hermano"-dijo muy contenta, pero una muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar al susodicho, Tomoyo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice?"-pregunto una feliz por su amiga Chiharu.

-"No mucho, pero me alegra que se acordara de nosotros, también te nombro a ti Tomoyo"-informo la esmeralda, la amatista se sonrojo casi de inmediato, nuevamente llegaban esos sentimientos por el chico moreno.

-"Bueno vayamos a nuestro salón y ahí nos cuentas el contenido de la carta"-propuso Chiharu.

-"De acuerdo"-acepto Sakura radiante de felicidad, y comenzaron a dirigirse al salón, pero Tomoyo seguía ahí parada en la entrada con la cara sonrojada, debido a un solo motivo, Touya Kinomoto, se sentía atraída por el moreno, desde hace mucho años, cuando conoció a Sakura, y a decir verdad siendo que sus vidas son diferentes, aún queda algo de esperanza en ella.

-"¡Tomoyo, apresúrate!"-grito Chiharu a lo lejos, sacando del trance a la joven Daudouji.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo y se acercó a sus amigas, pero sin darse cuenta un muchacho estaba apoyado debajo de un árbol bien cercano al entrada, y gracias a sus finos oídos, logro escuchar algo de la conversación, y la verdad le dolía la reacción de Daudouji, pero igualmente el seguiría ahí viendo a su amor secreto.

* * *

Un rato después, Eriol que acababa de llegar al instituto noto a alguien llegar con el ceño fruncido, aunque realidad siempre tenía el ceño fruncido esta vez estaba más fruncido de lo normal, se acercó al muchacho.

-"¿Sucede algo, Li?-"pregunto Eriol a Li quien llegaba al instituto.

-"No molestes Hiraguizawa"-demando el chino.

-"Oh, vamos sé que te sucede algo"-Shaoran le iba a responder rotundamente, pero pensó rápidamente en algo.

-"Dime Hiraguizawa ¿hace cuánto que vives en Japón?"-pregunto, Eriol levemente se sorprendió por la pregunta pero con su particular sonrisa respondió.

-"Creo que voy un año viviendo aquí"-decía con una pose graciosa de que estuviera recordando.

-"Entonces se podría decir que eres bueno en Japonés"-indico.

-"No la verdad que no, al contrario soy malísimo"-respondió sonriente, Shaoran solo bufo molesto.

-"Que lastima"-soltó y se reencamino a las aulas.

-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-pregunto Eriol.

-"No es de tu incumbencia"-indico arisco el chino.

-"Bueno podría ayudar en algo si me lo dices"-indico.

-"¿Haras lo mismo que hiciste en Inglaterra no es así?"-pregunto Li.

-"Sabes a veces piensos que me conoces muy bien"-indico radiante, Shaoran solo bufo.

-"Necesito ayuda en Japonés"-soltó.

-"Así que era eso, y dime ¿Qué harás?"-pregunto.

-"Le pediré al profesor que me de clases extras"-respondió.

-"Entiendo, pero ¿por qué me lo pediste a mí?"-

-"Pensé que sabias, y me ayudarías, porque eres mi amigo"-indico para la sorpresa de Eriol, el chino se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hiraguizawa-"¿Te sucede algo?"-pregunto.

-"Eh… así que soy tu amigo"-dijo pícaramente, rápidamente el joven chino se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-"Las cosas no son como tú crees"-intento decir.

-"Muy tarde querido amigo"-dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, Li solo bufo molesto, no tenía escapatoria, sin querer ya tenía un nuevo amigo.

-"Miren, ahí está Tomoyo Daidouji"-se comenzó a escuchar a susurros, Eriol reacciono rápidamente a escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-"Oh mira, ahí están Tomoyo y Sakura"-indico el inglés.

-"¿Quiénes?"-pregunto sin mucho interés el joven chino.

-"Dadouji y Kinomoto, son mis amigas"-señalo.

-"¿Y a mí que?"-respondió bruscamente.

-"Oh vamos, son buenas chicas"-indico con seguridad el inglés-"Solo míralas"-señalo con el dedo a la susodichas, el joven Li diviso a ambas chicas, noto la belleza joven de Tomoyo y la algo torpe amiga que tenía a su lado, pero también linda Kinomoto.

-"Sino me equivoco la de pelo oscuro es Daidouji ¿no?"-pregunto Li.

-"Si es ella, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"-pregunto relativamente sorprendido Hiraguizawa.

-"Por el simple hecho de que Kinomoto tiene el aspecto de una niña, y por lo que escuche en esta escuela, siempre nombran a Daidouji"-explico el castaño.

-"Si, Tomoyo es muy conocida en este instituto, mientras que su mejor amiga es la sombra, me da mucha pena decirlo pero es así la situación"-dijo el inglés.

-"Bueno a mí me da igual, cual sea la situación de ambas, yo solo quiero buscar un tutor, hablare con el profesor Terada si ya me consiguió uno"-dijo alejándose tranquilamente el castaño.

-"Claro, nos vemos luego"-se despidió sonriente como es de costumbre el peli azul.

* * *

Más tarde en la clase de historia, todos estaban atendiendo a lo que decía el profesor Terada a excepción de cierto chino que no podía entender ninguna sola palabra de lo que escribia el profesor en la pizarra, Hiraguizawa que estaba a su lado, se daba cuenta del enojo que tenía el chino, a lo igual que Tomoyo que observaba silenciosamente de reojo lo que hacía el castaño, la que también no podía prestar atención a lo que explicaba el profesor era Sakura, aún se sentía nerviosa al estar cerca del chino, aun no entendía porque de su reacciones, también no podía decirle nada a su mejor amiga, porque ella sentía que era algo estúpido, pero aun así no entendía que le pasaba, solo cuando estaba con el chino cerca se sentía así, es decir casi en todas las clases, era un horror.

Mientras que el profesor Terada daba la clase, se dio cuenta de que 4 de sus alumnos se perdían mientras que explicaba, un profesor normal les llamaría la atención a los 4 pero decidió dejarlos, él ya tenía algo preparado para esos 4 alumnos.

Al terminar la clase, Li se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir del aula, pero antes de lograr su cometido, la voz autoritaria del profesor lo detuvo.

-"Joven Li"-llamo el profesor.

-"Dígame, profesor"-respondió Shaoran.

-"Quisiera hablar contigo"-dijo, luego vio por detrás de la espalda del joven chino para divisar a tres jóvenes que hablaban-"Kinomoto, Daidouji e Hiraguizawa, acérquense por favor"-llamo a los jóvenes sorprendidos por haberlos llamados.

-"¿Qué sucede profesor?"-pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Quisiera hablar con ustedes cuatro"-explico-"Hoy los note muy distraídos"-indico.

-"¿Distraídos?"-pregunto Sakura.

-"Si, distraídos"-respondió.

-"¿En qué forma?"-pregunto Eriol.

-"¿Algunos de ustedes atendió a lo que hable hoy en clase?"-pregunto el profesor, rápidamente los jóvenes quedaron mudos, tenía razón, ninguno de ellos atendió al profesor, se sentían avergonzados.

-"En mi defensa, yo si atendí lo que hablaba profesor, pero no podía entender lo que escribía en la pizarra, por las razones que usted ya sabe"-se defendió Li.

-"Lo se joven Li, pero de igual manera he decidido algo para su beneficio"-explico.

-"¿Cuál sería el beneficio?"-pregunto el joven chino.

-"Quiero que los cuatros, me hagan un informe de las costumbres históricas japonesas"-dijo el profesor Terada.

-"¿Mas tarea?"-pregunto en lamento Sakura.

-"Si, pero esto lo harán en grupos de a dos"-respondió.

-"¡Qué bien! Bueno Tomoyo ya tenemos una nueva tarea que podamos hacer jun…"-

-"Yo nombrare los grupos"-interrumpió a Sakura, mientras que la joven castaña, se lamentaba, era obvio que ya no trabajaría con su mejor amiga.

-"Bueno ¿Cómo serán los grupos profesor?"-pregunto Eriol.

-"Tu Hiraguizawa trabajaras con Daioduji y Kinomoto con Li"-tanto Eriol como Sakura reaccionaron, mientras que Tomoyo sonreía como era habitual y Li solo bufaba sin importancia por la decisión-"De acuerdo este trabajo será entregado de aquí a dos semanas, espero que no tenga que darles más trabajos por sus distracciones en clases, ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo, mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza-"Bueno pueden retirarse"-y de esa manera los cuatros estudiantes se retiraron del aula, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, ya que trabajaría con ese chico extraño, pero a la vez era el chico que la hacía sentir extraña.

-"No te preocupes, Li no muerde"-indico cómicamente Eriol.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto Sakura algo nerviosa.

-"Simplemente lo sé"-respondió misteriosamente, con su sonrisa habitual en el, en ese justo momento se percató de la presencia de alguien.

-"Kinomoto"-tan solo escuchar su apellido con esa voz, sus pensamientos se volvieron blancos, era la primera vez que escuchaba su apellido proveniente de la voz de…-"Kinomoto te estoy hablando"-Sakura se giró para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolates y la mirada arrogante de Li Shaoran.

-"¿S-Sí que su-sucede?"-pregunto nerviosa por hablar por primera vez con el joven chino.

-"Esto será raro para mí, yo nunca pido ayuda a alguien, pero el profesor Terada me dijo que eras la mejor en Japonés ¿No es así?"-Sakura asintió aun nerviosa-"Bueno lo que quiero pedirte es… Quiero que me ayudes en Japonés"-pidió el joven chino, es ahí donde Sakura recordó que Shaoran proviene de China.

-"C-claro te puedo ayudar con ja-japonés"-respondió algo nerviosa.

-"De acuerdo, al mismo tiempo podríamos trabajar en el trabajo que nos dio a ambos el profesor Terada"-señalo el joven chino con mucha seguridad, reacciones que hacían sentir segura por alguna razón a la castaña.

-"Me parece bien"-señalo, algo más tranquila Sakura.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si empezamos hoy?"-pregunto para sorpresa de Sakura, que se quedó congelada por la pregunta.

-"Le parece bien"-respondió en su nombre Tomoyo-"Hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de Sakura"-

-"Hola, Daidouji, Li Shaoran"-se presentó algo frio el castaño.

-"Te dije que Li era un encanto"-complemento Eriol cómicamente, mientras que Li lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-"De todos modos, Kinomoto, dentro de unos minutos vendrá mi mayordomo a recogernos, por favor llama a tu casa para decirles que vendrás a la mía, para comenzar el trabajo y para que me ayudes en japonés"-dijo el joven chino con mucha seguridad, seguridad que llamo la atención y mucho de la joven Daidouji.

-"D-de acuerdo-do"-Claramente Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, si estar en una aula con el joven chino la ponía nerviosa no quería imaginarse como se pondría en su casa, este día seria largo para la pequeña Sakura.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, llego en un pequeño auto el mayordomo de Li, para sorpresa de Sakura que nunca había visto un mayordomo, más lo que tenía su amiga Tomoyo, era extraño ver otro mayordomo y este mayordomo era más elegante que el que tenían en la casa de Tomoyo.

-"Buenas Tardes señorita, mi nombre es Wei, y soy el mayordomo de la familia Li"-saludo Wei.

-"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto"-respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Un gusto señorita Kinomoto"-sonrió amigablemente, sonrisa que tranquilizo y mucho a la joven Kinomoto.

-"Bueno podemos irnos"-sugirió el Joven Li.

-"Suba por favor"-pidió el mayordomo, mientras que amablemente abría la puerta trasera del auto para que se introdujera la joven Kinomoto, de esa manera y con el permiso del padre de Sakura, se dirigían para la casa del joven Li, mientras que Sakura claramente de nerviosismo de pasar tiempo con el chico frio de Shaoran Li.

**Y este es el primer capitulo de este Fic.**

**Espero que les hubiese gustado, y de la unica forma que podria saberlo es que me dejen reviews, acepto cualquier tipo de reviews hasta amenazas de muerte (?) jaja es broma.**

**Bueno solo espero que les guste...  
**

**Pronto volvere con mas y bueno yo me despido, un gusto, Saludos!**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
